beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruikersblog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Zeventiende dagboek bericht
Zeventiende dagboek bericht 'Zaterdag 22 september 2012, 8:07 op mijn bed.' Lief dagboek, Hey!! Sorry dat het een tijdje geleden is, maar ik heb het zo druk!! Met wat vraag je... Met mijn nieuwe JOB natuurlijk!!!!!! Wat denk je zelf? Ik ben gaan soliciteren als kinderarts in het ziekenhuis van Glinsterstad. Het is een heel leuke baan en het betaalt goed. Ik heb met mijn eerste loon eten en drinken gekocht voor Haru en Gingka. Ik heb niet zo heel veel meer over, want die twee... Ik wist niet dat mensen zoveel in hun lichaam kregen... Brr... Het zijn echte vreetzakken, maar toch hou ik van ze! Ik kan niet zonder ze! Ik kan me geen dag voorstellen zonder Haru of Gingka in mijn leven. Het verbaasd me eigenlijk hoe ik heb kunnen leven voordat die twee in mijn leven kwamen... Mijn knappe, vriendelijke man en ons prachtige, lieve dochtertje. Ja, ons dochtertje... Het verbaasd me eigenlijk nog steeds. Dat Haru mijn en Gingka's dochter is. Kan ik echt nog steeds niet geloven. Ze lijkt echt zoveel op ons. Ze heeft Gingka's haar en karakter en mijn huids- en oogkleur. Ze is echt een perfecte combinatie van ons twee... En daarom lijkt ze ook zo onecht. Maar elke keer als ik haar hoor, haar zie en haar vasthoud, weet ik dat ze echt is. Het kind dat ik krege van Gingka. Mijn dochter. Wat moet ik nog vertellen? Oh, ja! Haru gaat naar een eiland voor een project. Van Myazakki. Het is voor alle kinderen natuurlijk. Voor het project moesten ze een koppel vormen en zo op het eiland leren leven als een familie en kunnen zorgen voor elkaar. En weet je met wie Haru een koppel moest vormen? Raito! Ze vond het echt niet erg prettig om met hem een koppel te vormen, maar ze deed het zodat Gingka en ik meer tijd voor elkaar kregen. Dus nam ik vakantie en hielp Haru met inpakken. We gingen haar te samen afzetten en weven haar allebei dag. Ik ging, ik bedoel, we gingen onze dochter voor een tijdje niet meer zien! Wat ging ik, ik bedoel, wat gingen we haar vreselijk missen... Maar gelukkig had ik mijn Gingka nog. Want door hem kan ik het doorstaan. Ik hou echt zoveel van hem. Wat nog? Oh, ja! Ik ging de kamerkleuren van de rest van het huis nog vertellen. De woonkamer is in het nacht zwart en sneeuwwit, de keuken in het kanariegeel en limoengroen, de garage is in het zilvergrijs en sneeuwwit. De zolder is in het bloedrood en kanariegeel, de kelder is in het zilvergrijs en lavendelpaars, één van de badkamer is in het hemelsblauw en sneeuwwit, de andere is in het zilvergrijs en lelieroze. Ons tuinhuisje moet nog geschilderd worden, maar we wachten met de klaur omdat Haru die mag kiezen. De buitenkant van ons huis is in het sneeuwwit, net als onze garagedeur. In onze tuin staan zoveel prachtige bloemen! Er zijn lelie's, paardenbloemen, magrietjes, narcissen, klaprozen, tulpen, tijgerlelie's, leeuwenbekjes enzovoort enzoverder. Maar de twee belangrijkste bloemen staan er ook in. Helemaal vanachter, naast het tuinhuisje, heb ik een stukje tuin betoverd. In dat stukje zie je nu de maan schijnen op een klein beekje en op twee soorten bloemen: De roos en de maanbloem. Ik heb de roos ook betoverd zodat ze ook kan leven van manenschijn i.p.v. alleen zonneschijn. Bij de maanbloem is het geen probleem, hehe. Waarom betover ik de roos zodat ze ook kan leven van manenschijn zodat ze in da stukje past, vraag je... Omdat de roos mijn lievenlingsbloem is (en ook die van Gingka) en dus is die speciaal voor mij, dus verdient ze ook een speciaal plekje, daarom dus. Nou, dat was het voor nu. Mijn Gingkaatje begint wakker te worden en ik wil hem een ochtenzoen geven, dus dag! Ik schrijf je later! Dag Lief Dagboek. Myuu Sama. Categorie:Blogberichten